Electrical metallic tubing (“EMT”) conduit is a metal conduit that encases electrical wiring. Typically, the conduit is thin-walled and non-threaded. The EMT conduit is used to enclose electrical wires in, for example, warehouses and manufacturing facilities where the wiring may be run along the walls and the ceiling such that the conduit is exposed. Where the electrical wiring and the surrounding EMT conduit connect to an electrical device, such as a motor, transformer, or fuse box, there must be a rain-tight seal between the EMT conduit and the electrical device. Typically, a ring is used to connect the EMT conduit to an EMT body, which may be a connector protruding from the electrical device. When the rain-tight seal is formed, an electrical ground continuity between the EMT conduit and the EMT body also may be formed.